Lunch with Crownguard
by katahri
Summary: Garen comes home for lunch. Short Kat x Garen fanfic. Rated M for the lemon towards the end.


The forgotten, empty frying pan smoked on the stove, but the pot of soup was worse – thick, black plumes rose from it. The acrid smell made her eyes water.

"Shit." Katarina mumbled, frantically looking around for a pot holder or oven mitt and seeing neither. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…"

Garen reached past her to the stove and turned off the burners, and she grabbed a nearby tea towel to move the smoking pots off the hot elements.  
"Jesus Christ…" He muttered as he threw open the back doors, allowing a fresh breeze to blow through, moving the menacing clouds around. "What the hell was that?"

Katarina peeked into the scalded soup pot.  
"Tomato soup?" She offered weakly. She huffed out with a frustrated pout. "I'm making you lunch."  
"Was making me lunch." Garen didn't bother hiding his amused smile.

Katarina scowled at him, throwing the tea towel at him in an attempt to wipe the goofy smile off his face.

"What are you making me soup for anyway, eh?" Garen asked, dodging the airborne tea towel with smooth dexterity. "It's the middle of July – pretty near thirty degrees out there."

"Lux said she usually makes you a hot lunch." Katarina grumbled by way of explanation, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering at him, annoyed that he found it all so amusing. "I was just trying to do the same."

"She doesn't always make a hot lunch." Garen chided softly, crossing the kitchen to wrap his arms around her before chuckling into her hair. "I don't need a fancy lunch Kat; don't think you have to do that for me. A sandwich would have been just fine."

She scowled into the musty, dirty front of his shirt. His broad chest still shook with the occasional chuckle.

"It's _not_ funny."

"It's a little funny." He teased. "How in heaven's name did you mess up soup, anyway? The burner wasn't even on all that high. How'd you manage that disaster?"

"I don't _know_." Katarina almost whined petulantly. "I opened the fucking can and slopped it in the pot and put it on the burner. Isn't that what I was supposed to do?"

Garen peered over her shoulder at the burnt pots.

"Did you put water in it?"

"It's _soup_, Garen." She shook her head, "It's already liquid."

Garen burst out in uncontrolled laughter.  
"They make it concentrated to fit in the little cans; you've got to add water to it. Didn't you think it was a little thick? Didn't you read the label?"

Katarina punched him in the arm, but he only laughed harder. "You're adorable when you're angry." He leaned down to kiss her. "Maybe you should burn dinner too…"

She scowled again, and tried to wiggle out of the embrace, but Garen only gave her one of his signature chuckles. His hands wove into her hair, keeping her head still. He kissed her with more passion, but for a moment, she resisted defiantly. When the tip of his tongue teased and flitted at the corner of her mouth, however, she melted, too tired to put up a fight. His kisses were too good to turn down, although she'd never admit it to him. She gasped in surprise as his mouth caressing hers caused her to be dizzy instantly; the good kind of dizzy.

"Maybe I'll just have you for lunch." Garen groaned, pressing himself against her. The hardness of his erection between them brought a sly grin to Katarina's lips.

"You smell and you're filthy." She reminded him. "You just got back from training."

"Get used to it, love."

"I just showered." She added, tilting her head back as his fingers flittered down her neck and across her collarbone.

"I know." He replied thickly. "You smell amazing."

He played with the edge of her robe, pulling on the fabric. His lips hovered over hers with an enigmatic smile.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, as Garen tugged at the belt of her robe.

"Not for soup and sandwiches." The cool air felt crisp against her body as he pulled the robe off her shoulders, sliding down her shower-warmed skin to pool at her feet.

"Garen." She chided, taking a step back over the discarded robe. The glint in his eyes made her knees weak. "Don't you have to get back to your training?"

"Sure." Despite his words, his broad hands settled around her waist and kept her from backing away any further.

"What are you doing?" A gasp escaped her lips as Garen reached up to caress a breast, the sensation causing her to arch against him.

"What? Don't tell me you've never done it in the kitchen?" Garen taunted her as his left hand captured her other breast, garnering the same reaction as his attention to its twin.

"I…I can't say I've spent much time in the kitchen." Her words came out sounding more breathless than she intended. Garen chuckled, quickly glancing behind at the burnt soup, before bending his head to nibble at her neck.

"I noticed." He whispered.

"I am trying." She pointed out, finding it hard to sound pissed off with him kissing the spot behind her ear that made her insides melt.

"So am I." He responded huskily. "But you keep interrupting."

She laughed lightly as he rained kisses along her jaw. "Won't Jarvan be expecting you back soon?" She murmured, the rough scratch of his stubble along the sensitive underside of her skin causing her to squirm.

"Probably." Garen rumbled lowly, his hands drifting down from her breasts to her hips as he kissed her. A loud moan was drawn from her as his tongue delved into her mouth. "Don't worry, Kat." He promised her, with a glint his eyes, when their kiss ended. "I'll be quick."

Before she could register what was happening, Garen had spun her around to face the cupboards. She laughed dizzily as Garen's hands moved slowly over the curve of her ass, and she automatically leant forwards to brace her hands against the edge of the countertop. Her breath came out faster, heavier, every time his caresses neared the juncture of her thighs.

"Garen." His name came out of her mouth as more of a sigh than an actual word. He chuckled behind her lustily, and dipped his fingers lower. She moaned hoarsely as his hand found her wetness and heat. Vaguely, she heard the distinct sound of a zipper being lowered, but the sensation of his fingers against her clit distracted her. She didn't fully comprehend Garen's intentions until she felt his hardness press between her legs.

"Kat." He groaned gutturally, and then he was inside her. The slick heat of her pussy clenched greedily around him, drawing him in, and she wailed in pleasure at his sudden intrusion. Usually, Garen was gentle and slow, but this time he was determined to make her come in the shortest time possible. She couldn't do anything but hold onto the edge of the countertop and remember to breathe.

Every pull as he withdrew was torture; every push as he reentered was bliss. She couldn't form coherent words, wasn't capable of anything other than a constant, inhuman cry of ecstasy as Garen fucked her as only Garen could. When he reached around to find her nipple she came so hard she saw stars. His own grunt of pleasure came swiftly after; each spasm of his finish answered one of her own.

Katarina rested her head on the kitchen counter with an unladylike groan and laughed softly with disbelief as she tried to catch her breath. Garen rubbed her hip gently with a satisfied growl as he slid himself from her; the sudden empty feeling making her whimper.

"I've got to sit down." She mumbled. Her knees quaked, and she turned around to sink down onto a kitchen stool.  
Sex only made the dizziness stronger. More pleasant, but stronger. Garen chuckled, and tucked himself back into his pants.

"That was…" She struggled with the words, unable to wrap her tongue around syllables. Everything tingled.

"Good?" He supplied with a smile.

She nodded. "And unexpected."

His smile grew wider. "Been thinking about that all morning whilst I was training."

Katarina cocked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be concentrating whilst you're training?"

"Yes and no." Garen shrugged. "For me, training is the best time to clear my head."

He walked towards her, brushing her long hair to one side, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder. "I should be heading back now. Knowing Jarvan, he'd probably send out a search party if I don't get back soon."

"Okay." She couldn't fathom being able to think clearly; her head a messy jumble of post-orgasmic foolishness.

He chuckled lightly in amusement at her dazed expression, stepping around to press a kiss against her lips.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, before straightening up. She could only smile back at him lovingly as he turned to leave.

" – And, Kat?" She whipped her head around at the sound of his voice calling her name, wondering what had caused him to stop again.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for lunch."


End file.
